Héroe
by Ami Haruichi
Summary: Un héroe llega cuando más lo necesitas, y con una sonrisa amable es capaz de tranquilizar todos tus miedos. Por eso cuando estuviste en peligro y él apareció, supiste que le estarías eternamente agradecida. PersonajexLector
**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.**

 **Nota inicial: La historia se centra en las vacaciones de verano de cuando Daichi y los demás iban en segundo.**

 _ **Héroe.**_

Le habías dicho a ese horrible anciano que te dejara en paz, de una vez por todas, llevabas un buen rato haciéndolo. Bueno, no era tan anciano, pero mínimo sí, unos cuarenta y repugnantes tantos, al menos. De haber sabido que eso pasaría, te hubieras quedado en casa.

Aunque claro, como una tarde de verano, sola en casa sin nada que hacer era aburrida, creíste que salir a alguna plaza comercial para distraerte era una excelente idea. Te habías arreglado solo un poco, tomaste tu cartera y el celular antes de salir y en un principio todo era tan tranquilo...

Hasta que de camino al tren, con los audífonos puestos, pasaste delante de un hombre de horribles y toscas facciones con la nariz deforme. Te observó un buen rato y sin que te dieras cuenta, comenzó a seguirte.

Oías música, por lo que no ponías la suficiente atención a tu entorno, hasta que te tocó en hombro. Te exaltaste un poco, pero te calmaste al ver que sonreía con normalidad. Te quitaste los audífonos y le preguntaste que era lo que necesitaba.

—Disculpe señorita, pero llevo un rato preguntándole la hora.

—Ah, perdón. —contestaste y tomaste tu celular— Tenía los audífonos puestos.

—No se preocupe. —te vio de forma extraña y te dio un escalofrío, haciéndote preguntarte a ti misma, el porque precisamente había insistido tanto en preguntarte la hora si había más personas ahí.

—Son las 11:45 am. —le dijiste igual.

—Muchas gracias.

—Por nada. —intentaste volver a ponerte los audífonos, pero te detuvo la mano en seco— ¿Necesita algo más?

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Pensaste en que eso no te interesaba en lo más mínimo, y enarcaste una ceja, ¿para qué te lo decía?

—Felicidades. —comentaste para no ser grosera.

—Eres la primera en felicitarme, ven, dame un abrazo. —abrió los brazos y sin más aviso, te estrujó. Olía a suciedad, ¿hace cuánto no lavaba sus ropas o se daba un baño?

Te impacto tanto que no te pudiste mover hasta que sentiste sus repulsivos labios ensalivarte el cuello.

—¡Me voy! —lo apartaste de un empujón.

Echaste a correr asustada en dirección a tu transporte. Subiste al vagón y suspiraste con alivio cuando estando arriba, las puertas se cerraron.

—Que susto. —susurraste.

—¡Señorita! Vaya coincidencia. —te helaste cuando escuchaste su voz a tus espaldas, ¿cómo fue que...?

—U-usted. —apenas pudiste articular.

—¿Sabes? Te mentí, hoy no es mi cumpleaños, pero te vi y no evité las ganas de acercarme a una muchacha tan linda.

—Váyase por favor. —ordenaste intentando sonar firme.

—No te asustes, solo quiero ser tu amigo, mira, te voy a dar mi teléfono, anótalo...

—La memoria de mi teléfono está llena y no tengo en dónde anotar. —excusaste.

—Ya que.

Sacó de su suéter una maltratada tarjeta y sin preguntarte, la puso dentro de tu bolso.

—¡Oiga! —reclamaste.

—Shhh. —puso su dedo lleno de mugre sobre tus labios— No grites, no hay razón para alterarte. Ya te dije que solo quiero que seamos amigos, ¿qué edad tienes?

—No le interesa.

—Sí me dices, te dejo en paz, claro; si también me dejas saber tu nombre.

Analizaste la situación, no era buena idea, pero dada las circunstancias parecía una salida. A regañadientes, le diste los datos que te pidió.

—Ahora, déjeme en paz.

—No. —sonrió burlón— También estaba mintiendo con eso, pregúntame cosas sobre mí.

—No quiero.

—No seas tímida, anda, pregúntame mi edad.

—...¿Cuánto años...? —no quisiste acabar la frase, te sentías tan impotente.

—Adivina.

—No me gustan las adivinanzas.

—Bien, te lo digo: Tengo 30. —susurró en una obvia mentira— ¿Y qué hacías tan sola?, ¿a dónde vas?

—No le diré.

—¿Sabes qué? Me caíste bien, déjame acompañarte.

—No.

—Bien, entonces, promete que me llamarás...

—No.

—Bueno, tengo 500 dólares, entretenme un rato y te...

—¡¿Qué piensa usted que soy...?!

—Bueno, 1,000.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —preguntaste frustrada y al borde de las lágrimas?— ¿el celular?, ¿mi cartera? Se los doy, pero ya déjeme.

—Solo quiero ser tu amigo.

—¡Por favor! —rogaste.

Y aquí es donde comenzamos, con ese asqueroso viejo molestándote. Estabas asustada, harta, y querías llorar. No sabías que era peor, si ser acosada por un hombre tan sucio o el hecho de que había personas que se habían dado cuenta de tu desgracia y no hacían nada para ayudarte.

—No me obligue a llamar a mi novio. —amenazaste, ni siquiera tenías novio, pero ya no se te ocurría nada para que te dejara en paz.

—Eso quisiera verlo. —desafió, y supusiste que sabía que estabas mintiendo.

Y a pesar de no haber llegado todavía a tu estación, al abrirse la puerta en el siguiente andén, te bajaste y empezaste a correr de nuevo. Apresuraste el paso cuando notaste que te seguía.

Por las prisas y el miedo, no te fijaste por donde ibas y no tenías buen control de tu cuerpo, así que te tropezaste, tus cosas se salieron de tu bolso y se regaron el el piso y con desesperación comenzaste a alzarlas para seguir huyendo.

—Creí que no tenías en donde anotar. —lo oíste de nuevo mientras alzaba del suelo una pequeña libreta que habías comprado hace no mucho y que aun estaba en blanco— Yo aquí veo mucho espacio...—hizo correr las páginas con los dedos.

—Deme eso, ¡es mío! —quisiste arrebatárselo, pero no te lo permitió.

En vez de eso, se acercó a ti con los ojos ennegrecidos y sin brillo.

—¿Por qué no quieres ser mi amiga? —dijo con un tono tétrico y cavernoso— ¡¿Eh?! —entonces alzó su mano para golpearte.

—¡No! —gritaste y te cubriste el rostro.

Y después de un rato sin pasar nada, abriste los ojos despacio para ver como aquel hombre estaba siendo sujetado por la espada. Tu salvador era un muchacho de corto cabello negro, de piel tostada, rostro amable que te veía con simpatía.

—Tranquila. —te dijo, y fue increíble que con solo esa palabra, lograra calmarte.

El viejo forcejeó, pero no pudo soltarse.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres para interrumpir?! —le gritó molesto, como quería que lo liberara, soltó la libreta al piso.

—Mejor dígame, ¿quién se cree usted para molestar a mi novia? —dijo con una mirada tan escalofriante que hasta a ti te dio algo de miedo.

—¡¿No-novia?! —te volteó a ver— Así que no mentías. —reclamó. Te quedaste callada.

—Claro que no, ahora, usted está en graves problemas. —su semblante volvió a ser amable cuando volteó a verte— ¿por qué no vas por un policía? —pidió.

—¡S-sí! —corriste de inmediato a la oficina que estaba en la estación.

¿Quién era tu salvador?

* * *

—¡Muchas gracias! —gritaste a todo pulmón una vez que habían entregado a ese criminal.

—Por nada. —te sonrió— Por cierto, esto es tuyo —te entregó tu bolso—, no te preocupes, no falta nada.

Volviste a colocártela.

—También quiero pedirte una disculpa.

—¿Eh? —lo observaste con confusión, una disculpa, ¿por qué?

—Verás, yo iba en el mismo vagón que tú y ese hombre, desde que te subiste noté como te molestaba. Aunque en ese momento no hice nada, porque no sabía si realmente estabas siendo acosada, pero cuando vi que te bajaste casi llorando con él pisándote los talones, decidí actuar. La próxima vez que te pase algo así, grita con todas tus fuerzas para que la gente te oiga y los obligues a actuar, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí! —afirmaste casi de inmediato.

Te presentaste, y le explicaste que querías salir a pasear a la plaza, el se ofreció a acompañarte para que llegarás bien a tu destino. El nombre de aquel chico era Sawamura Daichi. No eras muy buena recordando nombres, pero te prometiste aprenderte el de ese muchacho.

—¿Y en dónde estudias Sawamura-kun? —preguntaste mientras caminaban hacia la plaza.

—Segundo año en Karasuno. —respondió, y volviste a sonreír.

—¡Yo también! —anunciaste alegre— Clase dos.

—Clase cuatro. —te correspondió la sonrisa— ¿Y prácticas algún deporte?

—¡Oh no! Me gustaría, pero desde pequeña he tenido dos pies izquierdos. Lo intenté con el fútbol una vez y otra con el béisbol, e incluso con la natación, pero como no puedo, los entrenadores terminan por perder la paciencia. —explicaste un poco avergonzada.

—Ya veo, ¿y lo has intentado con el volley? Yo soy parte del equipo de la escuela. Puedo enseñarte si quieres, prometo que te tendré paciencia.

—¡Eso sería increíble!, ¡sí! —aceptaste.

Llegaron al lugar a dónde ibas. Ya era momento de que se separaran.

—Bueno, creo que te quedas aquí. —dijo él.

—Al parecer.

—Entonces...Hasta luego. —se despidió.

—No vemos en la escuela, Sawamura-kun.

El comenzó a irse, y tú te dirigiste adentro de la plaza, Sawamura Daichi, era un muchacho excelente y un buen chico. Por lo que tu corazón dio un pequeño brinco cuando lo escuchaste llamarte a lo lejos, pues ya había avanzado un buen tramo.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! —volteaste a verlo.

—¡¿Puedo verte otra vez durante las vacaciones?! —y no creías que pasaría, pero te sentiste inmensamente feliz.

—¡Sí! —respondiste alegre, el corrió hasta en dónde estabas otra vez.

—Creo que debemos intercambiar números.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Sacaste de tu bolso aquella libreta en blanco.

Porque la primera cosa que querías anotar ahí, era el número de tu héroe: Sawamura Daichi, porque le estarías eternamente agradecida.

 ** _FIN._**

 **¡Hola, hola,! ¡Aquí estoy con el primer fic del mes, si, lo sé, tardé bastante.**

 **En fin, esto fue por algo similar que me pasó y aunque me dio mucho miedo, cuando un muchacho me salvó me sentí tan agradecida que empecé a pensar en como hubiera sido si fuera Daichi-san, claro, que no le pedí su número ni me acompañó a mi destino y no fue todo tan dramático. Fue una experiencia fea, pero gracias a eso nació la inspiración. No me decidía si hacerlo con Daichi o con Kuro, pero al final me decidí por nuestro querido capitán.**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado. Dejen su sugerencia en un review.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
